A shift device described in European Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1167831 is provided with plural buttons, and the buttons are operated to change the shift range of an automatic vehicle transmission.
In this shift device, the plural buttons are installed in the same plane as each other, and the plural buttons are configured with different shapes to each other in order to suppress incorrect operation of the buttons.